


Wake me up when quarantine ends

by Shimba97



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Friendship (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Love (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Armageddon, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Cake, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Comedy, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), POV Crowley (Good Omens), Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Romance, Romantic Comedy, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), True Love, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimba97/pseuds/Shimba97
Summary: Being forced to spend a long time inside the house, without being able to go out, take a walk or simply have a coffee at the bar was very exhausting.Humans especially were suffering a lot from it, with periods of marked nervousness, accompanied by quarrels, unkind words and black humour.The demon Crowley couldn't say he was satisfied, even though he wasn't contributing, but his duty to stay within the four walls of his minimal flat also made him want to create disagreements.Being forced to stay at home also had its positive aspects. Aziraphale could read while listening to the vintage music of the gramophone, make an inventory of the myriad books she kept and... she could cook. He had recently discovered that making sweets actually relaxed him a lot, also because afterwards he could eat them, for his joy.Yes, he could say that in that quarantine he was pampering himself, as he had done in all his earthly life.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Wake me up when quarantine ends

**Wake me up when quarantine ends**

Quarantine was a rather tough situation to deal with, whether it was called _lockdown_ , _quarantaine, quarantäne_ or in hundreds of other languages.

Being forced to spend a long time inside the house, without being able to go out, take a walk or simply have a coffee at the bar was very exhausting.

Humans especially were suffering a lot from it, with periods of marked nervousness, accompanied by quarrels, unkind words and black humour.

The demon Crowley couldn't say he was satisfied, even though he wasn't contributing, but his duty to stay within the four walls of his minimal flat also made him want to create disagreements.

As he had told his angel, he was tired, really tired! No temptation, no nothing! He couldn't even order his favourite liqueurs. Miracolarli alas was not particularly successful, because the quality of a wine aged for about ten years was unique.

Oh, but he knew what to do in those boring moments: sleep. He would sleep until July, and then wake up when the emergency was over, at least he hoped.

 _Social distance_ , what a pathetic creation! As if a damn virus might not infect you because you stay away from someone, mostly healthy. Mostly immortal and immune to any epidemiological weapon... damn Aziraphale!

He couldn't believe that that crazy angel supported that madness, not even wanting to see it! He would have teleported himself, not endangering anyone, for Satan!

He finished drinking his last glass of the day, tipsy. He was in a bad mood, irritated and whining.

He threw himself on the bed, his face facing the roof. He had spent thousands of years meeting with Aziraphale only on sporadic occasions, he did not want to relive the past, not at all!

He decided to close his eyes just a few minutes, time to get rid of the discomfort.

Being forced to stay at home also had its positive aspects. Aziraphale could read while listening to the vintage music of the gramophone, make an inventory of the myriad books she kept and... she could cook. He had recently discovered that making sweets actually relaxed him a lot, also because afterwards he could eat them, for his joy.

Yes, he could say that in that quarantine he was pampering himself, as he had done in all his earthly life.

He could almost hear Gabriel's annoying voice teasing him about his physical form, making a hypocritical smile that he hated.

_You should stop these human vices, defacing your angelic body in this way._

He could well say that his angelic body was fine, it was treated better than any human body! What harm was there in pampering yourself a little?

He greatly appreciated humans, described them as intelligent and brilliant. Of course, not all of them, but his benevolent side held a glimmer for them too.

Quarantine couldn't be that bad, could it? It would have been only two months.

He would have been patient, as only he knew how.

Crowley slept for almost two months, waking up invigorated and electrified for his new freedom.

Aziraphale found himself with a few extra kilos, but finally free to walk.

Everything was going to be fine, they were sure of it.

That's why at the second quarantine they decided that no, they had enough.

Even Aziraphale's patience seemed to waver at the news of that second block.

He had spent more than two months alone, in an empty bookshop, in the company only of his books and sweets, his new passion.

Other restrictions still meant loneliness, unique and imperfect loneliness.

He had to admit that he missed Crowley terribly.

Not that she had never spent long periods without him, but at least she had travelled, discovered new places, new people.

At the time they were rivals, now they were friends. _Best friends._

Two months had seemed like eternity to him, that bookcase was getting smaller and smaller, claustrophobic.

He happened to have strong palpitations thinking about the situation in which he was in, managing to calm down only when he held those black lenses, forgotten months before, between his fingers.

He had never had panic attacks before, he had always maintained control.

_But what exactly was under your control now?  
_

On the other hand Crowley really was a powerhouse. Had he stopped his _beauty_ rest for nothing? Damned humans with their damned uncertainties!

He got up, irritated. Everything had remained the same as he had left it, if it hadn't been for the still air, which he took care to have changed by opening the window.

After freshening up and changing, he decided to try his luck.

He would have gone to Aziraphale.

So much worse than demonic wrath couldn't be, could it?

Aziraphale had decided to stay in bed, under the covers and with a nice book to keep him company.

The weather in Soho had worsened, thanks to the arrival of autumn, so he could take advantage of it to do the activities he loved most: reading and lazing.

He hoped Crowley had woken up so he could talk to him on the phone.

The last time he had heard her voice was three months earlier, the day she told him she was _hibernating,_ which was a wrong term, people didn't go there, only animals! But then he thought that the demon was actually a snake, so he couldn't tell him anything.

So she had let him do it, greeting him with sadness.

She would have tried to call him that same evening, so that she wouldn't have been upset if she hadn't answered.

 _Tooth away, pain away!_ The humans said, those wise creatures that God had created.

And it was the surprise of that visit that made him jump.

«Hello angel!» Crowley said goodbye, unaware of the angel's scare.

«AAAAAAAAAAAAH!» cried the angel sharply, falling out of his hand the book «C-Crowley for God's sake, are you crazy?!» he carried his hand over his heart, still wearing his reading glasses.

Even Crowley was frightened at her reaction, remaining with words in his throat. Aziraphale looked at him with his shelled, upset, warning eyes.

«Does A-Aziraphale seem right to you? I was getting scared too!» he saw him leaning out to get the book, placing it on the bedside table, looking at it again.

«Is that the case? You barge into my house without warning me and I shouldn't react in this way?»

«But it's me, you know I don't feel!»

The angel seemed to calm down, taking off his glasses «Crowley, I've only been living for three months, I have no contact with anyone anymore. So my reaction was more than fair, since I wasn't expecting any visitors.»

Crowley barely bent his neck, studying him.

He looked _adorably_ softer, perhaps because of the cakes he baked? The air was filled with that sweet, inviting scent.

«You missed me» was not a question, but a nice, good statement. He realized he had hit the nail on the head when he saw him moving around on the bed, uncomfortable.

«W-what are you saying?» he smiled nervously, «you're having fun making fun of me.»

«It's true, but not this time» he smiled crookedly, taking off his glasses «you missed me.»

«How you missed me» he replied.

«Well... touché angel, touché.»

And so, after more than three months of separate quarantine, the two supernatural beings decided to pass the second quarantine together.

Not really _together_ , but together.

Although the squabbles appreciated each other's company, then Aziraphale had its own private collection of early 20th century wines, why not take advantage of it?

The moment Crowley tasted the first glass of that red wine he felt himself in _Paradise._

When, long before, he had been an angel, he had never appreciated people like him. They were cold, indisponent, hiding behind that fake hypocritical smile.

But now, he really felt in the right place. Aziraphale was warmth, love, maybe too much kindness, but the way she looked at him, she saw herself again before perdition.

«What are you thinking about?» asked the angel.

«Hmm?» he looked at him again, diverting his thoughts «oh, how I had missed the wine. Do you know how hard it is not to drink wine for so long?»

Aziraphale smiled and Crowley still felt that tingling sensation in his chest.

“ _You know what this one's called, Crowley. Give him a name," said an annoying one in his head._

«I haven't had alcohol since the beginning of this pandemic, and yet I don't miss it that much. I prefer tea»

«Heresy, madness» he made a grimace «you keep your herbal infusions, I'll take care of this child» and so saying he caressed the well-carved glass bottle.

«Crowley... it's a bottle.»

«So what?»

«It is simply an object, it does not need to be protected.»

«Nonsense, you know as well as I do, or you wouldn't treat books like that.»

«What's that got to do with it, they're...» he froze, biting his lip.

Crowley then smiled, knowing that he had caught him in the act «go ahead and say it, they're your kids. Aren't they?»

«No... I mean, yes, but that's not the point!» his cheeks blushed «books tell the story, they are very important finds of rare beauty and...»

«I understand, you don't need to explain everything to me» he stopped him with a wave of his hand, drinking another glass «rather, what have you been doing during this period?»

«But Crowley, I already told you. What I used to do before, plus the sweets.»

«And would you let me try one?»

Aziraphale stormed in, watching him surprised «but you don't eat.»

«Well... I could make an effort for you.»

Crowley was a constant surprise.

When Aziraphale thought he knew him well enough, he came out with a completely different behaviour.

I had surprised him with that phrase. _Make an effort for him._

He admitted that he was flattered and so he cooked with the desire to do well, so as to not only make a good impression but perhaps to make it a little routine together, to add to that of drinking.

He prepared a chocolate and coffee Setteveli cake, intertwining their flavours, under the attentive and intrigued eyes of Crowley, who remained at a distance so as not to get in his way.

The preparation was not easy at all, but he wanted to prove that he had become an experienced confectioner, who could try something more difficult.

It began with the biscuit dough, kneading the ingredients, so that it could be left to rest in the fridge; then it moved on to the disc, simple enough to prepare, and then came the creams.

He was a true lover of Bavarian creams, he could pick up every little flaw, so he knew how to prepare them. It took him longer, so he didn't do anything wrong.

He only performed a small miracle to harden the biscuit dough and the disc first, which would have taken too long to do it naturally.

He began to compose the cake, precise like a surgeon in positioning the layers in the right criteria, then covering it with the icing and putting it in the fridge.

When he turned towards Crowley he saw him gazing at him.

«Is everything all right, dear?»

«Uh... yes» the demon smoothed his trousers, caught red-handed «you've been very careful.»

«Confectionery is science, Crowley, every quantity is made to bond impeccably with the rest» he smiled as soon as «now all we have to do is wait for it to cool down.»

The wait lasted a couple of hours, the time it took Aziraphale to reassure him of the success of the preparation.

He cut two slices and gave one to Crowley, anxiously waiting for his opinion.

He saw him cut a piece of it off and bring it to his lips, chewing.

His yellow eyes remained for a few moments looking at an undefined point, until they turned towards him with the widest irises.

«D- Did I do something wrong?» he stammered, tensed.

«Aziraphale, it's delicious» he said surprised, as if he had seen a vision.

He never thought to say such a thing about food, especially cooked by the angel and not miraculously snapped his fingers.

He was talented, he had watched him for those three hours of uninterrupted work, noting every detail, from his concentrated gaze to the little greedy grimaces when he prepared the creams, up to that sweet smile he had reserved for him at the end.

«Thanks Crowley, I'm glad you like it» he blushed, starting to eat, realising that he had improved so much since the first time he tried it.

They both went back to eating, surrounded by that atmosphere of well-being.

When they were finished, the angel took the plates, taking them to the small kitchen he had created in the back of the bookcase, snapping his fingers to clean them, stretching himself to put them back in place.

Once done he turned around, jumping again.

«Crowley! But do you enjoy scaring me?» he said sulking this time.

The demon was less than a metre away from him, looking at him in a strange way. Hesitant perhaps?

«I'm confused Aziraphale» he said, continuing «I don't understand why you can do everything without me, while I can't.»

The angel observed him, amazed, «but dear, you did so many things when we were not fraternizing.»

Crowley took a step back, looking away «just when we were nothing.»

Really, Aziraphale didn't understand. He saw it as sad. Why was he sad? Until a few minutes earlier he seemed calm, almost relaxed. What had changed?

«I'm sorry, Crowley, but I still don't understand.»

He heard him sigh «since we are _this_ , I haven't been able to do anything anymore. It is absurd that I live in function of... whatever it is.»

Oh, now he understood. Their relationship had grown stronger and stronger, first with the agreement to educate the false Antichrist, then to stop the Apocalypse. They were friends, they spent a lot of time together, yet Aziraphale himself knew that after all the truth was different. They both knew it.

«Crowley... does that scare you?» she asked, approaching him.

Finally the demon came back to look at him, «why not you?»

«A lot» he admitted, «but I guess it couldn't be worse than that, right?» he joked.

«Worse than this?»

«Heaven and Hell fear us, we are now without any faction, no task... just you and me.»

«Me, you and your books» Crowley had slowly approached him, without stopping looking at him.

«Me, the books and you with your plants» Aziraphale stretched his neck, while his heart was beating fast, excited.

«A hip...» the demon couldn't finish, because their lips collided, delicate, but at the same time quick, making both eyes close.

Aziraphale thought that the taste of Crowley was unique, just bitter, with a hint of chocolate.

Crowley thought the taste of Aziraphale was sweet, dampened by the coffee still on his lips.

That kiss continued slowly and so slowly it ended, coming off slowly.

Both had red and shiny lips, but their faces were relaxed, illuminated.

«What were you saying before?» whispered the angel, looking at him enchanted.

«That now you have not only books, but also sweets.»

«It's true. Maybe I could teach you how to make them.»

«I'm not good»

«You've never tried, you can't say it.»

«Mh. We will see» the demon left a kiss on his wrist, making him shiver.

«We will see my dear Crowley» took his face in his hands and kissed him again.

After all, quarantine wasn't so bad, was it?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I hope enjoyed this story.  
> Shimba


End file.
